More than human
by srickards
Summary: Bella moves to Forks to stay with her dad while she finishes her training. As luck would have it there are a certain coven of vampires that reside nearby and we all know vampires are curious creatures. Bellice goodness to come!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the material used in this story, nor do I claim too. I am borrowing the material in the hopes that some people may read and enjoy its use.

A/N – hey this is my first story so if you have any suggestions as to how I can improve my writing I would love to hear it, also reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!

I always hated planes.

They were always way too stuffy for me and it seemed that no matter how hard I tried I would always get the seat next to the colossal fat man, the overly proud mother who obsessed over her 'successful doctor of a son', and the hyperactive pre-teen who just loved to kick out the rhythm to his favourite song on the back of my chair.

Thank god it was over. I was seriously beginning to doubt my ability to refrain from ripping the boy's legs of and beating him with the soggy end. Now don't get me wrong I'm not a violent person by any stretch of the imagination (except when I used to train with my grandpa) but I challenge anyone to sit in a seat for as long as I did while having the tune to some manufactured pop abomination drummed in to your back and not develop some form of psychosis!

Glad for the opportunity to stretch my legs I sprang from my seat and snatched my luggage from the over-head storage.

The frigid air tickled my nose as I made my way to the terminal with my heavy luggage (which should have slowed me down but didn't). I started scanning the crowd that had amassed to greet the disembarking passengers. My gaze fell to a middle aged man with a caring face that was punctuated with a thick fluffy moustache, he seemed to be looking for someone and a devious grin spread across my face as I observed he hadn't found me yet.

I merged with the crowd of disgruntled passengers (well as much as I could when I stand a full head over most of them) and slipped behind the man with the caring face. When I felt certain he was oblivious to my presence I swept him up into a tight hug squealing "HEY DAD DID YOU MISS ME". His face contorted; first in shock, then confusion, then recognition, and finally love as he squeaked out "Jesus Bells are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

I stifled my giggles as I set my dad back on his feet and dusted off his jacket and took a moment to appraise him. I noticed that his short black hair was now peppered with little splotches of white; I guess a high stress job like chief of police will do that to you, even in a small town like Forks Washington. My face took on a stern expression as I began my usual interrogation. "Have you been taking care of yourself properly? Because I swear if we get home and there is nothing in the cupboards there will be trouble". My dad seemed to panic at this as he stuttered "h-hey do you wanna go shopping on the way home bells?" "CHARLIE SWAN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T START FEEDING YOURSELF PROPERLY I'LL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR MY ACTIONS" I glared at him for several seconds before dissolving into rapturous laughter at the dejected look that spread across his face. "Come on we'll pick something up on the way back" I muttered hauling my luggage towards the parking lot.

The ride home was spent in comfortable silence as I rested my head on the window of Charlie's police cruiser watching the world blur by as we sped along. We had already picked up some ingredients for me to make lasagne so we had nothing to do but get home and make it. Soon enough I saw the familiar house lurch up at us from the side of the road as we turned into the driveway. So this place was to be my home for the foreseeable future? It could have been worse I mean the weather sucked but it didn't bother me much (such trivial things rarely did) so I bounded up the front path with my luggage in my arms like an excitable child. After throwing open the front door (and barely avoided crippling the poor thing). I sped upstairs to unpack and hollered over my shoulder that dinner would be done in about an hour.

After unpacking my luggage and arranging my room just the way I liked it I admired my handy work, it was simple enough with just a bed, a cabinet for my books, and a closet to keep my clothes in but I liked simple; simple is less complicated. Turning to where my suitcase now lay open and almost empty I reached in and carefully pulled out the orange gi my grandfather gave me to train in and folded it neatly placing it in the bottom of my closet.

After I was satisfied with my room I sauntered downstairs to begin cooking mine and Charlie's meal. This would usually be a simple task but because of what I was I needed a huge amount of food to keep me satiated so I set about the meticulous task of assembling a plethora of lasagnes. After the twelfth dish had been filled to bursting I loaded up the oven and waited for my food to cook in front of the T.V with Charlie.

"So kiddo how's the training coming along" Charlie enquired, his face the picture of curiosity. "Really good actually, grandpa said if I keep going the way I am I should ascend with no trouble at all but I still have a ways to go yet before I can do it at will". Charlie's eyebrows shot up, as if he was expecting anything less? "Well that's brilliant Bells just be sure to pace yourself, don't get caught up in your training and forget to live your life OK?" "Sure dad I chimed" in a sing song voice. Our casual conversation was interrupted by a news report of some killing that had happened in Seattle stating that it was nothing to worry about but to just make sure to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.

Before we could resume our conversation however the oven bleared a warning that our food was done and so I sped in to the kitchen and began taking the mountain of food out of the oven and in to Charlie who was already sat at the table with a grin on his face. "I've missed your cooking Bells" he said before hungrily diving into a lasagne. I chuckled as I began devouring my own at an accelerated rate that would have looked grotesque had anyone seen it but Charlie was too busy happily munching away at his one lasagne to notice the three I had annihilated before he even ate a quarter of his. After polishing off the rest of the lasagnes I sat back and heave a sigh of relief as my stomach stopped roaring and began to digest the mountain of sustenance.

Charlie gave me an amused smirk while just shaking his head, "What?" I questioned with a look of mock frustration, "I will never understand how you can eat all of that food and not explode" Charlie stated shaking his head in disbelief. "Charlie we've been over this a thousand times I eat so much because I am part Saiyan and we have extremely fast metabolisms" I sighed as if explaining the process of photosynthesis to a small child but Charlie just looked at me and said "well I hope you can hunt Saiyan because there is no way I can afford to feed you without a little help!"

Again I sighed and said "don't worry about it, me and mom always had that problem so we learned to hunt, which by the way is a lot harder in the middle of Arizona than In Forks with so many forests and hunting grounds". Seemingly satisfied by this Charlie smiled and heaved himself up from the table "well OK Bells if you're sure, oh and by the way I enrolled you in Forks high. You start on Monday" with that he excused himself and went to bed. Glancing at the clock I decided to go to bed as well deciding that I would train in the morning and hunt in the afternoon. It was Sunday tomorrow so I had a day before going to school so I was sure as hell going to make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the material used in this story, nor do I claim too. I am borrowing the material in the hopes that some people may read and enjoy its use.

I woke up to the sound of an early morning birdsong and the sight of the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon which as I'm told is a rare occurrence in forks. Taking the sun's rare appearance as a good omen I hopped out of bed and strode to the bathroom to begin my morning routine. Stripping of I stepped under the shower and let the water wash over me enjoying the sensation of the individual streams on my tail. Yeah that's right! Tail! I am part Saiyan after all so it would make sense for me to have a tail as my forefathers did.

After scrubbing myself clean and brushing my teeth I shook my head in an attempt to drive the water from my hair, surprisingly this worked to some extent as the chocolate brown ringlets cascaded over my shoulders like an ebony waterfall. Smiling at my efforts I began to towel dry the rest of my body. After I finished I looked up and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I had always been tall but at around 13 I had a growth spurt that was responsible for my 6'2 frame and my broad shoulders. Despite my size I took pride in the fact that I wasn't as masculine as you'd expect a 6'2 broad shouldered woman to be; I still had an hourglass figure and toned muscles. Despite my muscles though I didn't look like a bodybuilder which was nice as to be quite honest because they kind of grossed me out. Satisfied that I wouldn't drip on the carpet I pulled on my orange training gi and ate a quick breakfast of 10 weetabix and a bottle of milk. Satisfied with my breakfast I left a note for Charlie telling him that I had gone in to the woods to hunt and train and that I wouldn't be back until later. Snatching a small hunting knife from my closet I ran out of the front door and made my way to the woods behind the house at a gentle jog.

After around an hour of jogging I came to a clearing with several large boulders and decided this would be as good a place as any to train. I started with some basic fighting forms and some speed exorcises and later progressed on to some energy control exorcises. Enjoying the feeling of the strain on my body I let time pass by as I lost myself in my training. After several hours I decided that this clearing had one to many boulders and so harnessing my energy like grandpa taught me I directed a blast at the boulder.

As the energy hit I could see a shock wave ripple for a split second before the boulder disintegrated. Happy with my work I smiled to myself and decided that since the sun was in the middle of the sky it was time for me to hunt! I ventured away from my clearing in search of an animal track to follow, just as I was contemplating changing direction and searching elsewhere I spotted a herd of deer grazing just 15 meters in front of me.

Smiling I hurled myself at the first deer I saw and ploughed into it before it even had a chance to flinch. I felt a satisfying 'pop' as the deer's neck snapped under my arm and I went after another of the now fleeing herd taking it down with relative ease. Snagging the hunting knife from the blue sash around my waist I set about gutting and skinning the deer leaving anything that wasn't edible on the ground for the animals and eventually I was just left with two piles of meat wrapped in skin. I had tossed the bones and the guts to the side and used the skin as a make shift carrier bag for the meat I had harvested. Smiling to myself as I thought about my dinner I began the long jog back to my house. Sure I could have flown but I was attempting to get as much exorcise as I could before my days where taken up with school. Uugh just the thought of sitting in one place all day made me shudder, "well at least I have today" I muttered to myself.

After returning home I began to prepare my dinner for that day; a heaping pile of grilled venison that had me practically drowning in drool before I had even finished cooking it. As I stared hungrily at the grill I heard Charlie shuffle into the room and inspect my haul. Raising his eyebrows in disbelief he explained "wow Bells that's a hell of a catch! Think I can get a steak?" smiling I plucked a slab of venison from the grill and slapped it on a plate in front of the now dribbling form of my dad. "No problem dad" I chirped and went back nursing the steaks that hadn't quite been ready to eat.

After a further ten minutes of grill tending my feast was ready, so me being me I tore into the steaks with a little too much enthusiasm judging from the mildly horrified look on Charlie's face. After devouring my second chunk of deer I looked up at Charlie who had paled a few shades and with a huge grin on my face I offered him another steak. "No thanks Bells I have more than enough right here" he gestured to his full plate and averted his eyes as I continued my feast.

Feeling stuffed to bursting I leaned back in my chair and exhaled a long and satisfied breath as my stomach attacked the meat mountain to replace the energy I burned in training today. "Well I could get used to that" I said with a wistful smile on my face. Excusing myself from the table I trudged upstairs to get ready for bed not relishing the thought of what was to come tomorrow. With a resigned sigh I shouted my goodnights to Charlie as I hauled myself into bed and closed my eyes.

After letting sleep claim me I drifted into unconsciousness and floated weightlessly around my sub-conscious for a while. I started swimming around and to my delight my head was massaged by a melodious tinkling laughter. Looking around to find the source of this beautiful noise I caught a glimpse of a faint light far of in the distance. Making up my mind I kicked myself toward the light and was pleasantly surprised when the laughter echoed around me and wrapped me in a velvety embrace. Picking up my pace I neared the light and was shocked to find two pools of molten gold boring into my soul. Reaching out I could almost touch them and then I was snatched from the precipice of victory by my mortal enemy; the demon who makes all other tyrants look like Ghandi. My alarm clock!

Cursing my luck I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the clock, obliterating the poor thing and causing the table it was perched on to splinter in to match wood. Wow that wasn't like me to get so aggressive. "Hmm maybe it's just that weird dream" I muttered to myself. At that very moment Charlie burst through the door with his gun drawn and a panicked expression on his face. "Bella what the hell was that noise? Are you okay? What the hell happened to your bedside table?" Holding my hands up as if in surrender; I explained that there was no intruder, and that the alarm clock had startled me.

Holstering his gun with a disgruntled sigh he simply took another look at the table and said "remind me to never wake you up" before marching out of the room. I hopped out of bed and began my morning routine but this time instead of putting on my familiar training gi I pulled on a simple outfit of black jeans, a muse T-shirt, and a form fitting leather jacket. Grimacing slightly at the foreignness of regular cloths to me I made my way down to eat my usual breakfast of a bottle of milk and ten Weetabix.

I was just about to walk out of the door to jog to school when Charlie cleared his throat to get my attention. I gave him a questioning look but he gestured to a little envelope on the table and said I figured it would look weird if you just landed in the middle of the parking lot so I got you a little something. Curious I tore into the little envelope and grinned maniacally as a set of keys dropped into my hand. "You didn't" I half squealed half bellowed at the now smiling Charlie. "It's out front and be careful please bells I know you're tough but I get nervous" confused I gave my dad a crushing hug and ran out front to be confronted with the most beautiful motorbike I have ever seen.

A sleek black body hugged a beast of an engine and seemed to flow like water from the handlebars to the back wheel. Screeching my delight I snatched the helmet that was on the seat and hopped on, enjoying the curves of this monster, my monster underneath me. Smiling like a mad woman I asked Charlie how he had got such an amazing bike. "Well I know a guy on the reservation who makes them as a hobby so I just gave him all the funding he needed to make a fully customised bike. You like it?" "Hell yeah I like It, It's beautiful" I screeched again. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouu" I shouted not pausing to take a breath.

"You can thank me later Bells but you should get going before you're late" Charlie chuckled before getting into his police cruiser and reversing down the drive.

Grinning to myself I turned the key in the ignition and giggled as the bike roared to life. "Best present EVER" I yelled as I accelerated down the road towards forks high. Within ten minutes of tearing off down the road I was met with the sight of a bustling parking lot full of students rushing to lessons. Easing up on the throttle I purred into the parking lot, attracting several sets of curious eyes I pulled in next to a silver Volvo and dismounted my beast.

Tugging of my helmet and propping it on the handlebars of my new bike I started towards the door labelled 'reception' in big black font. Approaching the front desk I addressed the receptionist who was busy with furiously flipping through a filing cabinet.

"Excuse me miss but my name is Isabella Swan and I'm starting today" the receptionist nearly fell out of her chair as she looked up to see my imposing frame and my grinning face. "Ah Miss Swan I've been expecting you, here get all of your teachers to sign this form and here's your timetable" she said as she regained some form of composure handing me two sheets of paper. I beamed at her and thanked her before studying my timetable.

Okay so first period is English with a Mr mason. "No problem" I said to myself as I set of in the direction of English (with the aid of a handy map on the back of my timetable). As I arrived at the door I walked in to a round of hushed whispers and curious looks. Handing my form to the teacher to sign I felt a blush clawing across my face. "Ok Miss Swan take a seat next to Eric and we'll begin. Eric raise your hand" I nodded and walked over to the owner of the hand. He was a gangly Asian guy with a friendly face and a goofy smile. "Hey I'm Eric Yorkie, you must be chief Swan's daughter Isabella" he said as he thrust his hand out for me to shake.

Taking his hand I nodded and aid "yeah that's me but call me Bella, hi"

Eric's eyes widened in surprise and he let out a little yelp looking at his hand in mine. Noticing the problem I released his hand "sorry" I muttered sheepishly. "That's quite a grip you have there Bella" he said rubbing his hand. I was about to apologise again but the teacher began his class so I shifted my attention to taking notes and let time wash over me.

I what seemed like no time at all I was already half way through my next class avoiding the prying questions of a nosy girl called Jessica by just giving vague answers. I was hoping she would give up but she was relentless as she did her best to imitate the Spanish inquisition. By the time the bell rang I was all too glad to dart out of the classroom leaving a bewildered Jessica sat in her seat.

I thought that I had escaped but when Jessica sauntered in to my next class with a smug smile on her face I barley suppressed the urge to jump out of the window and fly away. After another gruelling interrogation I prayed that she would have a different lesson to me next and I all but jumped for joy when I was told to sit next to a girl named Angela.

"Hi" I greeted as I sat down next to her "my name's Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella"

"Hey Bella" Angela greeted and just like that we struck up a conversation that seemed to hit the fast forward button on life because I swear after what seemed like ten minutes I had agreed to sit with her and her friends at lunch. So as the bell rang we got up and left for the cafeteria together.

The cafeteria was abuzz with hushed whispers and gossiping when Angela and I walked in, half of the cafeteria actually stopped what they were doing to get a look at the new girl. Blushing slightly I focused on my feet and allowed myself to be led to a table after getting a slice of pizza and a bottle of water from the counter. Huffing I plopped down in a seat and looked up to greet the other people at the table.

What I didn't expect was to be greeted with a hostile glare from Jessica and another girl who seemed to be joined to her at the hip, a friendly wave from Eric Yorkie, and an appreciative stare from a blond haired boy who looked to be the stereo-typical jock. Before anyone could say anything however the doors to the cafeteria swung open and in walked the most beautiful creature I had ever set eyes on and most likely ever will.

She was short with raven black hair that seemed to form a little hurricane of ordered chaos around her head like a manic halo. Her skin was pale and flawless like a statue that had been carved from the most beautiful stone imaginable. Then I saw her eyes and my breath seemed to claw to a stop in my throat. Those eyes, so beautiful…and familiar?

Images of golden pools and chiming laughter flashed behind my eyes as I gasped in recognition and awe. Noticing my reaction Angela followed my gaze and smiled an understanding smile. "Those are the Cullens, the small one is Alice, behind her is Edward and Jasper". For the first I time noticed the others who had walked in after her, they were all beautiful but not even close to Alice. There was a blond boy with muscles that seemed small but to a trained eye like my own I could tell that he was a capable fighter simply because of the definition of his different muscle groups. Tucked under his arm was a bronze haired boy who seemed to melt into his side as he walked.

"Behind them are Rosalie and Emmet, you can't miss them" again I noticed two more people step confidently into the room.

One was a tall blond girl who looked as if she had stepped straight out of a beauty magazine and retained all the air brushing and special effects, the next was what can only be described as a beast of a man. He towered above the girl and his arms bulged beneath his shirt which seemed to be straining at the pressure he was exerting just from walking.

In one of his bear like paws nestled a slender and delicate hand that belonged to Rosalie. "They're all like together accept for Alice, bunch of freaks if you ask me" scorned Jessica. "They aren't actually related though" Angela amended. "Still incest and being gay, that's all kinds of wrong" she retorted.

Angela hastily explained how Dr Cullen had adopted them all and all of them accept Alice were dating within the adopted family. This didn't bother me one bit, and even if it had I was to infatuated with the small form of Alice as she danced over to a table and sat down with a grace that seemed almost impossible.

Suddenly she snapped her eyes up to meet mine and I saw for a brief moment an emotion ripple across the golden pools that were now trained on me. I gave a hesitant smile and she beamed at me as if I'd just given her the best gift in the world.

I was pulled out of my little staring contest by the blond haired boy who thrust his hand into my face proclaiming "Hi my name's Mike, wanna go see a film tomorrow?" the look on his face when I introduced myself as 'Bella the lesbian' was absolutely priceless. Noting the surprise and disgust on that flashed across Jessica's face I couldn't stop a little chuckle escaping.

Just as I was about to burst into giggles I heard a booming laughter resonate from the direction of the Cullen's table and glanced around just in time to see Emmet in hysterics and Alice with the brightest smile imaginable. Her smile…wow it lit up the room, like a miniature sun aimed straight at my face, wait MY face? Shit. Blushing furiously I turned my attention to finishing my lunch and excused myself.

Running to the parking lot I opened the compartment under the seat of my motorbike and pulled out a stack of venison steaks I had packed in preparation for my huge appetite. Polishing off the remains of the second deer I sat on my bike and waited for the bell to ring then headed to biology.

Handing a slip to the teacher I waited for him to sign it and hand it back to me. As he did he asked me to take a seat next to Miss Cullen. When I turned round to be met with a curious golden gaze my heart jumped into my throat again as I stared back at Alice.

Slowly shuffling over I took a seat beside her and offered her a weak smile, which she returned with a dazzling grin. She took my hand and shook it saying "Hi I'm Alice you must be Bella the new girl, right" I nodded and just enjoyed her enthusiasm as she started rambling about her family and the weather and just about anything else she could think of, which was a lot. After the teacher called for silence he turned the fan on to get rid of the stale air that had built up in the room over the course of the day.

The wind caught my hair and blew it in Alice's direction. What happened next confused me a little, her eyes closed as she took several deep breaths, her nostrils flaring as she did. I swear I could even hear a faint purr as she inhaled.

When she finally opened her eyes and met my curious gaze her eyes grew wide and her hand flew to her mouth with a squeak. I giggled at her surprised face and she laughed as well. Recognition tore through me again as I revelled in her chiming laughter letting it envelop me.

Trying to ignore the feelings that started to clench in my stomach I restrained my laughter as the teacher began giving a lecture on the stages of mitosis. Soon enough the end of the lesson came but before the class began to pack away the teacher stood and announced that we would be given a task to complete with the person next to us. My heart fluttered as he announced that me and Alice where to put together a poster on the stages of mitosis before next week.

Grinning from ear to ear Alice invited me to her house the day after to complete the project. I accepted and caught my cheeks reddening at the thought of spending more time with this angel. She smiled and hopped up from her seat and all too soon was gone. The rest of the day seemed slow in comparison, even in gym where I had been astounding the coach by effortlessly dodging dodge balls and assassinating the opposing team with an equal lack of effort. I let my mind wander to Alice and why she wasn't here. She had said in biology that she would see me in gym but I hadn't seen her. Then my phone buzzed and I smiled as I recognised Alice's number she had given me. I flipped it open and read the text.

It said that she had been called home on family business but not to worry because she would be in tomorrow as usual. Satisfied that she was ok I jogged from the changing rooms and to my bike. In no time at all I was at my front door and was greeted with the smell of pizza.

Smiling I opened the door only to see a mountain of boxes on the table and Charlie looking pleased with himself. He looked over to me and said that it was a celebration for my first day at school. Nodding with a grin on my face I tore into the pizzas relishing the gooey texture as it cascaded down my throat. In about half an hour all that was left were empty boxes and a very happy Saiyan.

Grinning I thanked Charlie and headed up to bed. I knew it was early but the sooner I slept the sooner I got to see my angel again. So I slept soundly with images of those golden eyes filling my dreams.

When I awoke I was greeted with a birdsong as opposed to the screeching of an alarm clock, smiling as I jumped in the shower I thought ahead to my meeting with Alice.

After finishing my breakfast I jumped on my bike and roared off to school all the while images of golden eyes and tinkling laughter filled my head.

As I pulled in to the parking lot I noticed that I was late and hardly anyone was here. Shrugging to myself I headed to lesson. I had already decided that I would go home for lunch so as to not raise any suspicions if I accidentally ate too fast.

My morning blurred by and I was soon at home tucking in to a hearty lunch of a full loaf of toasted bread smothered in cheese. Licking my lips I trotted out to my bike and headed back to school. When I got there I noticed a yellow porsche and parked up next to it. Heading inside I smiled in anticipation for seeing Alice in gym.

Dodge ball again. Yay. I was selected to be a team captain and to my dismay so was Alice. Giving me an apologetic glance she wandered over next to coach Klapp. We picked our teams and took up our positions on each side of the court. Smiling when I heard the whistle I dashed to the front and snatched a ball. After dodging a few well-placed shots I began paying attention to the other team.

They were nothing special, just your average run of the mill high school students…and then there was Alice. The way she moved around the court would have made any professional dancer green with envy, she looked like she didn't even notice the rest of the world as she just danced around in graceful circles, snatching balls from the air and sending them on their way with a flick of her elegant wrist.

It was almost too late when I saw the ball blurring towards me, I had been so enraptured by Alice's movements I didn't see that lethal flick of her wrist that sent the little red comet in my direction. Ducking under the red blur just in time I looked at my side of the field, huh…just me then. Looking at Alice's side I noticed with satisfaction that she was in the same situation as me as the last of her team mates pulled himself from the floor and sauntered of to the side.

With a glint in my eye I hurled a barrage of red balls at Alice, enjoying the challenge as was in my nature. As they blurred through the air I saw a smile spread across the angelic features on Alice's face as her graceful dance picked up tempo.

A flurry of red balls came straight back at me as our respective teams shouted and cheered for victory. Dodging the balls as they came screaming towards me. I snatched one from the air and put a little too much power into my next throw. Needless to say I was surprised when she didn't bat an eyelid and dodged with the same fluidity and grace as before, only this time the ball sailed past her and exploded on impact with the wall.

There was a shocked silence as Alice straightened up and looked from me to the remains of the ball, her eyes alight with curiosity. I was about to offer a shaky explanation when the bell bleared out and signified the end of the day. Sighing I went to get changed and talk to Alice about how to get to her house. She told me to just follow her car when we got to the parking lot.

She was just getting in to her car; of course it had been the yellow Porsche from earlier, when the screech of tires echoed through the parking lot. I was just coming out of the building when I saw the van careering towards Alice who was between her car and its door.

Time seemed to slow as my feet blurred into action without my permission, in less than a millisecond I was hurling myself over the yellow car door into the surprisingly solid form of Alice who yelped in surprise as I wrapped her in my arms and braced for the impact I knew was coming.

The sound of twisting metal and shattering glass assaulted my ears as the truck slammed into me, Alice let out a whimper as she felt my body jolt under the weight of the truck. After the truck had come to a halt I straightened up and inspected her for injuries. "You Ok?" I asked maybe a little frantically. She just stared at me with her mouth hanging open. After several seconds of this she seemed to gain control of her speech as she blurted "You just to a van to the back and you ask if I'm OK. You should be dead right now!" she broke down in sobs as she clung to my chest.

The significance of what I had just done seemed to smash me in the face with more impact than any puny van could have mustered. Taking a breath I quickly stepped back and cast my eyes down at my feet. "I have to go" I murmured. Before she could protest I was gone, sprinting at my full speed going too fast for the human eye to even detect movement. Trees whipped past me as I pumped my legs to go faster until I was sure I was alone. I kicked off the ground as hard as I could and willed my energy to carry me. I left a large crater in the ground as I sailed toward the horizon, just flying to clear my head and with no real destination. I had showed my strength.

I had been discovered.

She would think I was a freak.

A pushed my body faster feeling a sonic boom reverberate around my body as I hurtled toward the coast.


	3. Chapter 3

**B-POV **

I had no idea where I was going.

I didn't care.

All I knew was that I had been found out.

I was as confused as I was sad at this point. Sad because someone finding out my secret usually means that I have to move and never go back and confused because unlike all the other times I had been found out over the years I wasn't feeling a hopeless sense of dread.

I thought back to that beautiful face…to her.

A fresh wave of misery cascaded over me; she probably thinks I'm a freak. She's probably terrified of me.

I bellowed my frustration into the clouds in front of me. I didn't even understand why her opinion of me mattered so much, all I knew is that even if it meant the world knew what I was and I had to shout it from the rooftops I would have still stopped that van.

I couldn't let her die. Just the thought of her and the word 'die' in the same breath made me shudder uncontrollably.

Dropping below the cloud cover I found myself confronted with a mountain range that seemed all to familiar with its snowy peaks and picturesque scenery. With a jolt of realisation I recognised that I had subconsciously flown to the dwelling of my first master. "Grandpa" I breathed as I descended towards a modest log cabin.

As I landed I felt immediately comforted to be in a familiar setting after the whole incident in Forks.

I reached out with my senses and discovered that there was nobody inside but the unmistakable aura of my grandpa saturated the air with power only a few miles up the mountain.

Smiling I kicked off the ground and headed towards the aura that would terrify most living things if they didn't know how warm, friendly, and understanding my grandfather was.

Getting lost in my thoughts I almost didn't see the huge ball of bright blue energy pulsing towards me. I dodged on instinct and retaliated with several bright yellow blasts of my own. Grinning maniacally I pushed my assault as the thrill of battle rushed in to my system.

I heard a bout of hysterical laughter erupt from behind me and immediately I relaxed my fighting stance.

"What troubles you so much that I could best you so easily little one?"

I turned to see my grandpa engulfed in his signature bright gold aura.

Despite being centuries old he looked as if he was in his mid-thirties as he had for the best part of three hundred years, he said that his agelessness only happened after he achieved the state of super Saiyan. Since that he had also managed to push the transformation to unfathomable levels. He was the epitome of what a Saiyan should be but with none of the bloodlust. Don't get me wrong he loved a fight as much as the next Saiyan but the only time he fought to kill was if his family, friends, or innocent lives were on the line.

Since not many people are keen to have a monster that can destroy a solar system without breaking a sweat after their blood we have been left alone to live our lives. I myself am around one hundred and fifty years old and had already attained super Saiyan . I had stopped aging at eighteen.

Due to the warrior nature of the Saiyan race our body automatically diverts energy to retaining our youthfulness so we can fight for longer. If you add the power of a super Saiyan to that we became pretty much immortal. In fact the only time we would really die is if we were killed in battle or we lost the will to live and stopped training. That would decrease our power level to a point where we would start aging again.

I gave my grandpa a soft smile, "can we talk about this inside please"

He nodded his eyes full of curiosity and worry for what could have caused my usually resilient and happy personality to falter.

I lead the way back to the modest cabin and let myself in. It was never locked so it didn't prove a problem to shift the sturdy oak door.

Plopping down on a reclining chair in front of a roaring fire I began to recount my ordeal.

I explained the appearance of this absolutely beautiful creature called Alice and how I felt an immediate connection with her. My face took on a lazy grin as I remembered her dazzling smile and her beautiful honey coloured eyes. I made sure to tell him about the dream that seemed to predict her arrival in my life.

I felt my smile shift to a grimace when I told him about what happened with the van and my inability to let her come to any form of harm.

After I finished my story his eyes sparkled in understanding.

"Well little one, you have just described almost exactly what I felt when I saw your grandmother for the first time". His eyes misted over as he remembered his one and only love that had died giving birth to my mother. He seemed genuinely happy as he conjured images of her in to his mind.

I was going to ask what he would suggest me do when the most unbearable, soul shattering, mind crushing pain obliterated any thoughts from my head.

A blood curdling scream clawed Its way up my throat and shattered the serenity of the small wooden sanctuary.

My grandpa was by my side in an instant crouched low and looking for an enemy to grind in to dust for making his own flesh and blood react in such a way.

When he could see nothing he scooped me from the floor and ran outside, tearing the door from its hinges as he did.

"What is it?!" he asked frantically, eyes still darting around looking for threats.

"I need to get to her" I rasped out between my grunts of now restrained agony.

I jumped from his arms and soared in the direction I just knew I needed to go, I was only mildly surprised when I felt my grandpa tearing through the sky just behind me, ready to kill.

**A-POV**

As I was walking to my car I caught a whiff of the most exquisite scent I had ever smelt before today.

'Bella' a small voice purred in the back of my head.

I shifted my gaze to the main exit of the school and sure enough there was the most angelic creature I had ever seen.

She was tall and broad but still feminine enough to rival even Rosalie, my extraordinarily beautiful sister. I wondered what it would be like to be wrapped in those long muscular arms.

As I closed my eyes to imagine it the universe seemed to take pity on me and I was almost bowled off my feet by a lean body colliding with mine and holding me in a steel embrace.

I yelped and snapped my eyes open in time to see a van collide with my angel instead of me. I felt her arms around me tighten a little and I whimpered at my inability to stop time and stop the van.

What seemed like an eternity later my angel straightened up as if a pillow had just been thrown at her. Her eyes darted over me as she inspected me for injury "You ok" she asked. Her voice was saturated with worry as her eyes bored into mine.

"You just took a van to the back, and you're asking if I'm ok? You should be dead" I screeched as I broke down and started to dry sob in her arms.

She pulled me close as I heaved my sorrows into her top.

I heard a sharp intake of breath and she went stiff. She took a step back and muttered "I have to go" at the floor.

I reached out to comfort her but before I could grasp her hand in mine she disappeared leaving only a slight breeze and a faint scent.

Without thinking I followed her beautiful scent into the woods but it was fading fast.

Pushing myself faster I came to a crater in the ground that was about fifteen feet across.

Her scent seemed to end here, I was about to break down and start sobbing again when I heard thee distinctly feral growls.

I snapped my head up to be confronted by three vampires with piercing red eyes regarding me with a mixture of hostility and curiosity.

The first of the three, a dark skinned male with a head full of messy dread locks strode forward and introduced himself as Laurent.

"We were just passing through when our tracker James caught a unique scent on the wind", he gestured to the other male with dirty blond hair that was restrained by a rubber band. He seemed to have a cruel smile on his face as he inhaled mine and Bella's scent.

He gestured to me and addressed Laurent

"She's covered in it; we should take her with us"

I dropped into a fighting crouch as all three of them did the same.

The red headed female sprung from under James's arm and tackled me into a tree.

I punched her hard in the face and used my leverage to tear her hand off.

James roared in outrage as he also sprung forward and snarled in my face.

"I'm going to kill you slowly for that bitch" he spat.

I began to panic as Laurent pinned my arms behind me leaving me at the mercy of James and his enraged mate.

**B-POV**

I pushed myself as hard as I could, knowing that I was almost out of time.

A third sonic boom reverberated around me as I entered American airspace. Snarling I angled myself towards Washington and redoubled my efforts, my grandpa had picked up on my urgency and was following close behind me the entire time.

Forks tore into view and I dropped my altitude.

It was then that I heard it. An angel's voice contorted in agony.

A red mist descended on me as the familiar Saiyan blood lust howled for blood. For once me and my instincts to kill were in agreement. I let loose a feral roar that shook the heavens.

My grandpa mirrored me and unleashed his own howl of outrage as we descended on the clearing where I had taken off with incredible speed.

I saw her with her arms pinned behind her back by some soon to be dead fuck while another was relentlessly punching her in the stomach.

He died first.

I landed in front of his fist before it could do any more damage and punched a hole in his head. I then tore his remains to shreds before they hit the ground and followed up with an energy blast that atomised the insolent fuck.

I briefly registered grandpa dispose of a red headed woman as I rounded on the last remaining enemy. Fixing him with a stare that told him he was in fact a dead man walking I launched myself at him as he tried to run away.

Alice fell limply into my grandfather's arms as I took great pleasure in ripping the arms that had so recently been around my angel from their sockets and beating their owner to dust with them. Again I obliterated the remains with an energy blast as the pain in my chest began to subside.

I was at Alice's side in an instant as my grandpa gently handed her to me and took up a defensive stance in front of us just in case.

It was then that six more people tore into the clearing snarling and roaring. I recognised four them as Alice's siblings but I didn't know the other two. I placed my hand on my grandfather's arm as he was about to destroy the newcomers. He looked at me with wild eyes but I shook my head and explained that they were her family. He relaxed immediately and stepped away from Alice backing up a few feet to show that he meant her no harm.

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" an enraged Rosalie snarled at me.

I gave her a hard stare in return and replied "saved her life" in a calm tone.

A blond haired man who looked about the same age as grandpa straightened out and his family followed suit. He approached with his hands out to the side as if to show me he had no weapons. I made no move to surrender Alice from the cradle of my arms but nor did I kill the newcomer.

Rosalie hissed but quieted down after Emmet enveloped her in a restraining bear hug.

"My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen. I am Alice's father, could you please explain what happened here?" he asked me in a level tone.

I relaxed my posture upon learning his identity and explained how I had been drawn here only to find Alice under attack. When I said this his eyes seemed to dart around the clearing but when he found nothing he looked back to me confused. "Did they escape?" he enquired.

I snarled at the thought that I would let anyone live through harming my Alice! Wait my Alice?

Shaking my head as much to clear my thoughts as to indicate a negative response I explained how we had killed them and obliterated the remains.

He stared into my eyes and seemed to sniff the air a little before he said "we should continue this conversation at our house, Alice needs blood" with that he scooped up Alice in his arms and took of at a run.

My eyes widened as he blurred out of the clearing and the family followed. I nodded to my grandpa and we began to follow in the same direction.

After about ten minutes of running we came to a large white mansion that seemed to ooze beauty. I didn't think about that though as the door opened to reveal a curious looking Emmet. He gestured for me and my grandfather to come in and we did as he asked.

I walked to find Alice sprawled out on the couch with her top hiked up just enough to reveal a mosaic of cracks across her skin. I was by her side in an instant, I didn't understand how she had cracks in her skin but I knew she was hurt.

I whimpered as I looked at her unmoving chest and called for Dr Cullen.

He blurred into the room and I pointed out that she wasn't breathing. He nodded understandingly and said "Alice and my family aren't normal; judging by your speed neither are you. Alice has no need of breath but she does need blood. We will explain this to you later but for now I ask that you allow me room to work." I calmed a little at his explanation and backed up to the other side of the luxuriously upholstered room.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder and knew it was my grandfather.

"She is safe child, do not worry"

I relaxed at his soothing words and did my best to calm my breathing.

After blurring out of the room Dr Cullen came back with a bag of blood. I expected him to attach it to a drip for a transfusion so when he simply poured it in her mouth I gasped a little.

After what felt like hours but in reality was only a few minutes the patterns of cracks on Alice's stomach began to recede.

She sat up with a loud gasp and her eyes snapped to me. For what seemed like an eternity she held my gaze trapped in her pools of molten gold. I blinked and she was on me.

She held me in a vice like grip that I swear if not for my strong body would have crushed me. After a second she began to sod again.

"I-I was s-so scared" she stuttered between sobs. I just held her in my arms and reassured her that she was safe, gently rocking her back and forth.

After about an hour her sobs quieted to sniffles and she snuggled into me as if I was the last pocket of oxygen on the planet. She was taking deep comforting breaths when Carlisle came and sat opposite us on a chair. We had long since commandeered a crème collared sofa and were currently snuggling on it.

He cleared his throat and addressed us. I think it's time to explain to each other who and what we are.

I nodded in agreement and Alice clung to me tighter as if I would disintegrate if she didn't hold me together.

This was when my grandfather came and sat next to us. "Would you like me to explain little one?" he said in his caring voice. I nodded as the rest of the Cullen family joined us in the room.

"First I will introduce myself. My birth name is Kakarot but my friends call me Goku, I have no second name but I have adopted Swan as it was the maiden name of my love." His eyes took on that wistfull look as he reminisced for a second. He then turned to me and said "This is Isabella, she is my granddaughter and my finest student."

I glowed with pride at the unexpected praise.

Carlisle extended his hand to my grandpa and introduced himself.

He then pointed out each of his family members and named them. I later learned that Esme was the other one that I didn't recognise in the clearing.

"Okay that's the easy part done" my Grandpa breathed.

"I'll take it from here" I chimed in and he seemed grateful for not having to talk about himself.

I turned to the members of the Cullen family and began.

"As you have probably guessed by now, me and my grandpa aren't human. What you most likely haven't guessed yet is that our race doesn't originate from earth" there was a collective gasp as Carlisle's eyes seemed to explode with curiosity.

"We are members of a race called the Saiyans, we were a proud warrior race with unmatched skill and fighting prowess. Our race was feared on many planets. I'm not proud of that part of our heritage but it is what it is."

It was then that Esme noticed I was using past tense in a lot of my descriptions. "Why do you say that your race was a prideful warrior race? What happened?" she asked. Her eyes seemed to be awash with fascination.

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Around six hundred years ago a tyrant named Freiza came to our home world" I spat the name and could feel the anger that rolled off of my grandpa as I did.

Jasper suddenly sprinted from the room growling as he did. I followed him with my gaze and waited for an explanation. Carlisle spoke up. "I'm afraid Jasper is an empath, he can feel the emotions of those around him."

Realising his mistake my grandfather took several calming breaths and excused himself from the room. I went on to explain that my grandfather was deeply involved in the story I was telling and that it would be hard for him to keep his emotions in check.

After another ten minutes Jasper came and took his place amongst us again.

I picked up where I left off.

"Freiza was an incredibly powerful warrior and he set his sights on my race. He had heard of their reputation and thought they could be useful to him. He enslaved our people and forced them to conquer and kill in his name. Eventually however Freiza caught wind through the old legends of our people that if a Saiyan is born with a pure heart they will have the ability to ascend to a legendary warrior status known as the Super Saiyan. The Super Saiyan was portrayed as the ultimate fighting force that not even Freiza could control. This scared him and in his fear he decided to destroy the Saiyan race before a Super Saiyan could be born."

Esme looked as if I'd slapped her as she recoiled in horror. "I'm so sorry" she breathed.

I held up my hand, indicating that I needed to continue.

"Goku's father Bardock found out about this plan and so he tried to raise an army, nobody believed him and so seeing this as his only option he sent his new born son off planet in the hopes that he would escape. He then confronted Freiza and fought him with everything he had. It wasn't enough though and at the end of the fight Freiza threw an enormous ball of energy at Bardock and the planet behind it. Both were annihilated."

Again everyone looked on in shock as Esme looked close to a breakdown. Carlisle cocooned her in his arms and asked me "an entire planet? Just like that?"

I nodded grimly. "He all but wiped out the Saiyan race that day but in doing so he created a self-fulfilling prophecy." I got several looks of curiosity before I continued.

"He allowed my grandfather to grow up in the presence of caring and compassionate humans, humans with pure hearts." I said with conviction.

Carlisle's eyes widened as he and he alone understood what I had just said.

"He was able to grow up to be kind and compassionate; he didn't have the influence of constant war that tainted the hearts of all Saiyans. He was however born with a love of fighting and so he learned many different martial arts."

"One day however Goku was contacted by a planet in distress via the technology in the ship he landed here in. He took himself, his best friend, and his son with him to confront the threat leaving his daughter and my mother here in safety."

"When he got there he found a scene of devastation, the entire planet was devoid of life and instead was a single tyrant…Freiza."

Again a collective gasp echoed round the room and Esme was now watching me with wide glassy eyes.

"The battle that took place there raged for days, neither side could gain an advantage. Humans however have a limit and it wasn't long before his best friend Krillin sustained a mortal wound. His son tried to defend his fallen comrade but with the distraction he too lost his life"

Esme burst into dry sobs as Jasper crumpled to the floor.

"Upon seeing his son dead on the battlefield something snapped in Goku and he flew into a blind rage. His rage however wasn't driven by the want to kill but rather the sorrow of not being able to protect, this was a pure hearted motive and he became a legendary Super Saiyan. The Battle raged for two more days but eventually Freiza was defeated. Unfortunately the planet was destroyed in the battle but Goku escaped before it exploded."

I concluded my story with a sombre expression on my face.

Esme was weeping into Carlisle's side as he comforted her. She looked up with an expression of sorrow and awe and I offered her a warm smile.

"Myself and a handful of others are the last survivors of my race but with the help of my Grandfather we have all become Super Saiyans and we have dedicated our lives to protecting innocent people. "

Carlisle seemed in awe of my story as well but he composed himself. "Now that we have heard your story it is time that you hear ours" he took a deep breath.

"I must ask you to withhold judgment on us until I have explained fully what we are."

I nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"None of us are human, we were all turned this way but not through our own choice. We are what you would refer to as vampires. Yes we do drink blood and yes some of us have drunk from humans but that was when the thirst was unbearable and we thought there was no other way. I am the oldest of this family and am nearly four hundred years old. I have never drunk human blood and when I was changed I ran into the woods to isolate myself. It was there that I discovered that we could survive on animal blood as opposed to human and every one of this coven has made the choice to do just that. That is why our eyes are gold as opposed to red."

He finished his story and I smiled warmly at him. "You remind me of grandpa. He also defies his nature as we all do. When we fight we do so for sport and not blood. The only time we ever kill is when family, friends, or innocents are in danger and even then we use it as a last resort."

Carlisle smiled apparently happy with the comparison.

"So now that we know more about each other do you mind explaining what happened today?"

I took a breath to answer but Alice piped up, her angelic voice stilling the words on my tongue.

"Bella and Goku saved my life dad, I was being attacked by three nomads and I thought for sure I would die…again. The next things I hear are two of the most awe inspiring roars I have ever heard and then they both drop down from nowhere!" She was getting a little exited as she told her family what happened.

"The last thing I remember seeing was Bella punching a hole in one of their heads and ripping him to shreds before he even began to fall. Then there was a bright flash of light and that's it." She recounted this to her family with a look of awe on her face.

Edward gasped as he relived the entire thing through Alice's eyes.

The next thing I knew I had a sobbing Esme hugging me in a vice grip while thanking me hysterically.

I just rubbed soothing circles on her back as Carlisle joined me to comfort her.

Rosalie piped up in a cool tone then and asked "how did you know where to find Alice"

I turned to look at hey before I answered.

"Honestly I can't explain it to you. I was sat talking to grandpa and suddenly I was in so much pain I couldn't breathe. I just knew where to go after that. It felt like a pull in my chest that wouldn't stop tearing at my insides until I got here."

After I finished my explanation Esme shared a knowing glance with Carlisle and beamed from ear to ear.

"Alice honey, I think you should explain this next bit to Bella." Esme cooed.

With that the room was empty and it was just me and the angel who was still snuggled into me.

She looked up at me with sparkling eyes and spoke in a soft melodious voice.

"have you ever heard of the term mate before Bella?"


End file.
